User talk:Bionicledude
Bionicledude Matoran contest!!! Įveskite formulę thumb|400px|right|(skip to 1:33.Thats the most funny part) How ya'll doing? Hey!I'm ! This is my talk page. Feel free to ask me anything, as long as its bionicle related or intresting! I'll reply on your talk page. I had more than 100 messages and I was getting tired scrolling down the page. So I erased it all. MESSAGES BELOW PLEASE Fay-Claw Sure, so long as you give me credit! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] photoshop its not free..sorry. I bought it because next year I am taking art and photography as my GCSEs which are huge tests in the UK I found it This is the link for the download of the photoshop: http://adobe-photoshop.uptodown.com/ ip I'm still not sure. sorry. Its just Im a bit pre-occupied with other stories and stuff at the moment. Also Shez is awsome!! Hello. Please can you enter some of my contests. Two of them end on the 20th and hardly anyone's entered.Here's a link Britus Britus is awesome Can I make an MOC your friend I'll enter your contest if you enter mine. Yeah, I'm just kinda cheesed off because nobody's entered my contests in the two months they've been up. OK, I will enter yours as soon as I can. I'll join I'll joing the dude's gang! --Kopakamata97 16:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Collector1 Contest Since you are a member of my club, you will be able to judge the entries in my contest after entry time ends. Just letting you know. Movie Maker Do you use Windows Movie Maker or something else? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Answer Close it first, go to "My Documents" and find the folder in which it is in. Right-click the file and say "rename." Then change the file name extension from "MSWMM" to "wmv." [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Never Mind I made a mistake. Sorry. Instead, click "Ctrl-P" or "File - Save Movie File." That works better. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Save the Wiki! As an important user, you must mean a lot to all of the others on this wiki, yes? Well, I am officially your loyal guardian. If any user should vandalize your page, I will protect you even if it means the end of my user existance! And I will protect you from Makuta Teridax himself, as long as Mata Nui lives. I have entitled you with the opwer of gravity, but that will only work for one time, and only lasts about 19-20 minutes. Full power is in your hands for that amount of time, how much gravity and how little. This is where "Gravity Hurts" comes into play. We don't have much time, and OsmiuMap is on the loose. One time, he blocked my dear friend KopakaMata97 for doing nothing. Then, TakaNordas' cousin Robbie hacked him and brought danger to our community, by cussing and more. Now, the REAL TakaNordas is back to power. YouTuber 7mr7random7 has also joined the fight for Custom Bionicles Freedom. The Move must be cancled, and we must fight in the rebellion. If you are against the move and the destruction of all the pages, fight with me, and we can stop it all...all before it's too late. I may get in trouble with the administators, but what the Karzahni, I'm going for it! Join me in the fight, and we can save the wiki and all the time put into it with all our might. --IceLordT7 21:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) guest star hey, id love to see my characters guest star, sintaro is the usual in case of a guest star he is pretty much the same as jaller inika but with a maskless normal head. and then you have annoying lil ol' me we have the same color scheme but i where an aki vahi fusion in all gold. sintaros a good guys but doesn't really know the toa code, he's preety smart but almost always gets caught up in my explosions. me im a pest im a little insane and always plan to blow people up. i never formally guest star, but i'm there ;) and thats pretty much it. so if you want make me a guest star, and beware any door-to-door salesmen with bad mustaches. and one more thing, is that ice lord guy serious or just a little loppie? Daniel.c.c. 17:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) DOV Sure! Hey friend 'The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. Re: Top users I'm quite positive there'll still be the top users list, but definantly the users there will change, eventually atleast. --Toatapio Nuva 03:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hey friend I need you to help me by voting on my user page hi thats from The legend reborn. At the end mata nui finds out hes the traitor and turns him into the snake. i've seen the whole movie online. also kaper told me to tell you that hell be offline for a while TLR I read what you asked Abc and Ids. I found the link and I had the same problem, so I tried YouTube. The whole movie's on there, and I watched it. RE:TLR here. And I currently have a Rahi MoC Contest going on. Oh, and: Yeah, No, Definatley! Yeah, sure we can be friends! I'll just put you on my friends list. And as for joining your club, I'd love to! Could you just tell me a little more about the club, though? P.S, you should read the story about Raanu-G. Even though it is a long read, it is in short chapters. Use post-it notes to remeber where you are. Click here to see it. RE:TLR It works ok for me, but I can only see a part per day, because if I close the computer, I open it again later and I put the video again, it's impossible to wathc because the image freezes. And for the gladium contest, hurry, because voting has begun in another wiki. hmm.. about the legend reborn. i WATCHED IT ON A SITE CALLED ULTRAVID.COM. whoops sorry bout the caps locks. Buffering may take a while intitally but u should just leave it for 5 mins and the rest of the movie should go smoothly Thank you this is aquman13 speaking. ( no I am not a fight attendant) . Thank you for that message! I haven't been able to log on this intire week sorry for the late response. (Lego aquaman13 01:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC)) HI I know this sounds VERY noobish but how do you enter a contest? I want to join yours! Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. Yes, You can enter Alora into the contest. I will have to read the story she's in, though. Also note that the story she will be in is in a different dimension, so she can either travel there or have an alternate version of her in that dimension. Include what you decided when you enter in entrie notes underneath your name, along with her name, even though I already know it. PLEASE ALSO NOTES IT ENDS EXTREMLY SOON! TUSEDAY NIGHT! RE It's inspired on Lariki. Thank You Thank you for that useful information. I am not sure that I can make a Matoran That is blue. I don't have enough blue pieces, but that you!(Lego aquaman13 03:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC)) I know! I know, right! Check out Target.com! They really are there! For further instructions, go back to the 2010 page. P.S, if you collect anymore information ON 2010, feel free to post it there! Makuta jorafix's blog Is it canceled? Hello?!?!?!? Can I write it? Not telling. Hello? Talking on your Talk page. quote hey Bionicledude cool way to use the arbiter's quote from halo 3 on Jain's page your friend cjicken pox Chicken pox? That must suck! I've never personally had it. But I did have the flu recently.....I hope it wasn't swine flu D8!!!! I'd like to see what custom canisters you come up with!!!! but remember to place the ids inspire notice, thanks hey how come you always put that category CREDITTOBD on my pages? You didn't even put ANY work on them. I'm so sick of this garbage! I'm gonna report to an admin if you don't reply within 10 minutes. I'll get them to ban you for a year. sorry bout dat really sorry i got mad. do you know TakaNordas? His cousin, Robbie, hacked him once, and got really angry with a user named Turahk. I guess I just got TakaNordasish! Robbie was murdered by his own dad! What the heck, I guess. We friends? Umm... Are you bionicledude44 on youtube?--Odst grievous 22:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC)